Bloody Nightmare
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: When Zombies Take Over The World,It's Up To Sakura Haruno To Find The Cure!Rated T For Awesomeness And Cussing
1. Chapter 1

Summary:When zombies take over the world,it's up to sakura haruno to find the cure!Rated T for awesomeness and cussing

Quotation marks=Talking

Apostrophe=Thinking

Bold + Apostrophe=Inner Sakura

P.S:There will be no zetsu(because he'd be forced to go vegetarian 'cause of the lack of good human flesh)or should I include him?Vote on the poll on my profile page

* * *

Info:

*Ages-

Sakura-19

Suki-7

Konan-27

Pein-28

Itachi-23

Kisame-31

Hidan-22

Kakuzu-35

Sasori-24

Deidara-21

Tobi-20

*Background

Sakura-Raped at 14. Grew up without a father. Abused until 6. Abandoned at 6. Arrested 1 for beating up the rapist after the case found him not guilty.

Konan-Orphan. Arrested 3 times.(Didn't get caught for the rest.)

Pein-Orphan. Arrested 1 time(Didn't get caught for the rest.)

Itachi-Moved away from family at 17. Arrested 2 times for planning to murder his family and murdering same random teen.

Kisame-Moved away from family at 18. Arrested 6 times for killing people and beating them up.

Hidan-Killed father for being annoying. Arrested 3 times for Sacrificing people(The akatsuki had to cover up the other 9,000,963 murders)

Kakuzu-Orphan. Arrested 4 times for 'terrorist' threats towards a cashier and an old woman.

Sasori-Orphan. Arrested 1 times for killing a little boy for calling puppets dolls.

Deidara-Ran away from home at the age of 13. Arrested 5 times for blowing up shit.

Tobi-Unknown 0.0

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Mommy!Wake up!Its 6:30!"A young female voice shouted while jumping up and down on a bed,disrupting my peaceful slumber. " play your video games or something..."I replied to my 6 year old baby girl. "But it's Monday!I've gotta go to school!"She shouted in my ear,effectively making me deaf. 'Wait a second!School!Oh Shit!'I yelled in my mind while my body shot up into a sitting position.

"suki!Go brush your teeth!I'll be down to cook breakfast in a minute!"I yelled out while racing to my bathroom and stripping myself of clothing. While I was jumping in the shower,I heard suki yell out a quick yes ma'am. I was done with my shower in 11 minutes. I quickly brushed my wet waist length petal pink hair. Soon I was downstairs cooking breakfast in my modern looking kitchen.

After breakfast,which was scrambled eggs and bacon, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth. You see I have this habit to brush my teeth after breakfast. I can't brush em before no matter how hard I try. Anyways I ran into my bedroom,grabbed my purse off of the red satin sheets and raced downstairs.

Time Skip~

"Bye sweetie!Love you~"I yelled out to suki. Inwardly I-HONK HONK!Grr stupid horn!As I was saying...Inwardly I chuckled. Suki always got embarrassed when I told her I loved her at school. Soon after I made sure she was in the building I drove away smile still intact.

* * *

And Stop!Please vote if you wanna have zetsu in the story. Poll will be closing on the 10th.

Bye...and sorry it was short...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:When zombies take over the world,it's up to sakura haruno to find the cure!Rated T for awesomeness and cussing

Quotation marks=Talking

Apostrophe=Thinking

Bold + Apostrophe=Inner Sakura

Bold+Quotation Marks=Black Zetsu

P.S: Zetsu will officially be in this story. He may or may not be in this Chapter.

* * *

Sakura's POV

'Zombies?Are these people idiots or something?'This was the first thing that popped into my brain as I listened to the news reported. Suddenly the news reporter was bitten on the shoulder by a person with pale almost gray skin. Blood flew everywhere but the male did not blink his sunken in eyes.'Seriously actors?...Props on the fake blood though...'

BANG!A loud noise come from the window of my house. Slightly startled I slowly walked over to the window. As I was peaking through my curtain a loud bang rang from the front door. Turning back to the window I saw a gruesome sight. The women's teeth and skin were caked in fresh blood. Her grey face was pressed to the glass as she clawed at the window. Slowly, I walked backwards and grabbed my gun and some ammo. If those things were really what the news reporters said they were then I had to save my daughter. Quickly I emptied my purse and shoved the most important stuff in my bag. Ammo, a few hairbands, lip balm, my phone(portable charger included), a flashlight with a pack of batteries and finally a bag of skittles...Suddenly I was happy my purse was big. Soon I started to the garage door only to stop in my tracks. I forgot clothes...and my favorite gloves...Shit.

* * *

_Did I fall asleep?Is this all a dream?Wake me up. I'm living a nightmare.I will not die...I will not die...I will Survive!_

* * *

"S-suki?"M-my baby...she's...they... killed her. They did this to her. They didn't even leave her in one piece. My baby had suffered. She...didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be ripped apart limb by limb all because she was here. Looking around I saw all kids were in the same shape. One had their organs pulled out and eaten. Before or after death, i'm not sure...They would pay. They screwed with the wrong person. They would not survive for long if I could help it. Turning I walked out of the school building and into the rotten daylight.

* * *

Sorry For taking so long...Hope you enjoyed...Bye :)

Please Comment...If you want of course...It's not like I'm gonna come to your house,kidnap you,torture you then run you over with my car...That's WAY to much work I'd rather just glare at you every time I see you ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:When zombies take over the world,it's up to sakura haruno to find the cure!Rated T for awesomeness and cussing

Quotation marks=Talking

Apostrophe=Thinking

Bold + Apostrophe=Inner Sakura

* * *

Sakura's POV

"Anyone here?"I asked hesitantly while keeping finger on the trigger of my shotgun. So far I've killed 74 zombies, checked 11 rooms and there's still no signs of life. Unless you think zombies are a sign of life. Suddenly,I felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of my head."Are you infected?"A man asked in monotone voice."No"I replied, showing no signs of emotion. "Your lying"He hissed. Another voice intervened with a warning tone,"Hidan"."Whatever"He replied removing the gun from my head.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the man i'm assuming to be the leader spoke."Its time to move. Lets go"They all started to shuffle out of the room. The leader looked back at me and asked if I was coming.

We were in the cafeteria grabbing as much food as we could and shoving them into our backpacks. I glanced around a few times to watch for the zombies. Make sure we didnt get ambushed or some shit like that. After we finished we walked back to the classroom and sat down.

"So...why are you here?"Hidan asked as he ran his hands through his silver locks."I'm looking for a friend"I answer as I stare at him with my emerald eyes."Whats her name?"Another man said stepping out of the had black hair and strange yet beautiful crimson eyes. His outfit consisted of a black hoodie with a red cloud outlined in white and jeans. The hoodie was exactly like the other the ones the other two men had. They're probably in some type of gang or club."Hinata Hyugga"I quietly said."The shy bitch?She went with those two idiots. Ah whats their names?Sasugay and naruto."

* * *

Thats the end for this

Thank you,

CherryBlossom201


	4. Author Note

I have decided to discontinue this story because I have lost interest in the plot. I may come back to it, rewrite it and continue. However, this is unlikely. I apologize for waiting so long to do anything. Thank you for understanding.

Goodbye,

CherryBlossom201


End file.
